FAQ/DISCLAIMER
Let Mod Pansear put a little warning... If you are ideologically sensitive or easily triggered, I suggest not reading further of this nor subscribing to this wiki and the series itself. Please don't take this series too seriously. It's fictional, and not all of the topics talked about in the series have any relations to Pansearific personal biography. There are cases wherein the series takes "breaks" from all the seriousness and drama. Please do not start putting harsh criticism down at this point. Let Mod Pansear and her friends grab some concerns and answer them. * What is LOA?It's an abbreviation of '''L'ife O'f '''A'vian. Pretty obvious.'' * '''How long does a chapter take to complete?It depends on how busy I and my folks are, and depends on how long the plot goes. *'What's the appropriate age when reading/looking through LOA?' On most chapters, 13+ where there's a bit of mild violence sometimes. But there are chapters which are 18+ which have something to do with sexual violence, gore, and all that. Both of these states have uncensored swear words but censored versions of chapters are available. *'Aren't you a little too young to be making this?' It's too late man. *'Are there any characters who are victims of rape, sexual harassment, etc... in this series?' Yes, but I won't toss it around like a toy. They're things that actually happen in real life so there is no point on arguing in front of me at this point, unless I treat them wrong. I have folks to come and agree to have an understanding and point. Let me know if I make some misunderstandings. Keep in mind that I'm not the characters themselves, though I created them with my thoughtful ideas. I do not wish to personify them as me. *'Are there any hints on religion?' Yes. Please don't get offended, as many of the canon religions of LOA are somewhat fictional. I'm a Christian BTW, but I am aware of atheism. *'LGBT characters?' Yes. Accept it. If you don't accept it, then get out of here. * Easter eggs?Yes, there are Easter eggs throughout the series. Some of the Easter eggs have something to do with my Filipino culture. But there are other easter eggs that will be put up by other admins. *'But it's pokemon!' I don't care. It's not real anyways. *'Why is the main character a Simisear?This is our story, not yours. You already have the decision to make your own in the first place.'' *'''Can I add my character to your series as a non-admin?[[pansearific.deviantart.com|''Go to my deviantart for more information. It actually costs money.]] *'Do you have plans on converting LOA into a television show?No because Nintendo will sue me. I do not own the character species nor Pokemon itself. Also, it can't be defined for what appropriate age this is. LOA will stay as a web series forever. But if ever Nintendo will offer me a job to make LOA real according to their franchise, I will accept it surely. *'''How long will LOA last?A very long time... * Can I be an admin? We are currently taking requests here. Any further questions? Please comment them down below! Don't be shy, because everyone is. Do not hesitate to ask for censorship and warnings. :) Category:FAQ